dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Works of Art (GAME)/Points
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE only spend your points if the clan needs it, unless it's to 'commission' me for some art related to the game. A * next to a title means that it's not required, but helpful. Commissions (Non-wolf)* NOTE: All of the non-wolf commissions need to have the map unlocked first. * A map: NOT unlocked (5 points) * Update to the map: None unlocked (+1 point for each territory upgrade that you want me to add) * A sketch of your pack's territory: None unlocked (3 points, tell me which location you want me to draw) * An extra major event in the roleplay: Only three can be unlocked (0/3) (1 point each) Commissions (Wolf)* NOTE: For the important roles, a wolf can only be added if the role isn't taken. If the role IS taken, then I will remove the commission from this page. * Pack Leader - NOT UNLOCKED (A drawing of the leader, but the points won't be added to the overall amount) * Beta - NOT UNLOCKED (5 points) * Healer - NOT UNLOCKED (7 points) * Caretaker - NOT UNLOCKED (3 points) * A non-important wolf (1 point) (Please specify which rank you'd like the wolf to be) Other things to spend them on * Hunting '-' +1 point for each 4 pieces of meat the hunters catch. (Pups or apprentices have 1 piece of meat each, other wolves have two pieces of meat each before they're full) (YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE GROWN HUNTER IF YOU WANT TO DO THIS!) * Cleaning -''' 2 points to clean the clan, watch the pack-wide stats to see if you need to clean. * 'Investigating unknown diseases -' 4 points, 2 if the Healer themselves has the disease. Required if the disease in the 'Healthy' section of the stats is listed as 'Unknown'. 5% chance of failure. * 'Curing a disease - '''6 points if the Healer had to investigate it, 3 points if it's known. The chance of this failing depends on the disease. * '''Inviting a passing wolf in - '''Chipper may occasionally make wolves that wander by the pack. If the Pack is at least up to 'Accepting', then you can give the passing wolf some meat (2 points). There's a 90% chance that they'll accept. * '''Attacking another pack -' Occasionally, you'll get news of another pack nearby while hunting. Attacking them has a 33.33% (75% if your pack is bigger than theirs') chance of success. If you don't succeed, one of the wolves will die and one of the wolves will get a wound. * 'Curing wounds -' Depending on the severity, this will either take one point (a scratch) (90% chance of survival), three points (bite marks) (75% chance of survival) or five points (severe injury) (25% chance of survival). Wounds can be gotten from hunting (5% chance), or battling (66.66% chance, or possibly 25% ). * 'Befriending another pack -' Occasionally, you'll get news of another pack nearby while hunting. If you want to befriend them, you'll need to have a Friendliness stat of at least 'Accepting'. If it's lower than that, you'll have a harder time befriending them. Accepting: 5 points, 90% chance of success. Lower than Accepting: 10 points, 10% chance of success. If you don't succeed, your Friendliness level has a 25% chance of dropping. List of (known) diseases in the game Dog Flu/Canine Flu * '''Symptoms: Canines that come down with a mild form of the flu will display a fever and cough. Other early symptoms can include decreased appetite, lethargy and a greenish discharge from the nose and eyes. (Wolves will eat half the amount of food they normally would - young wolves will have a 50% chance of not eating) * Causes: It has been said that, many years ago, there was an outbreak of it in the Valley. In-game, this can be caused by a dirty pack with a 10% chance, or a 1% chance if you choose to hunt. It has a 5% chance of not being cured, and the wolf that has it will die. * '''Contagious?: '''A wolf with it has a 10% chance of giving it to another wolf if they interact with them.